


Follow

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: He calls. You answer. You'll always follow him.





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moments Frozen in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679667) by [littlewonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder). 



> A remix of littlewonder's Frozen in Time. I hope you enjoy it, littlewonder! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to dee for looking it over and assuring me it wasn't unspeakably awful. ;)

Tea and cake and Mrs Hudson's nattering  
you nod in the right places  
mumble agreement to her questions

You hear him upstairs, deep voice reverberating  
and he hasn't even noticed you've gone   
and left a substitute companion in your chair

He bellows. Finally cottoned on, has he  
She's up before you can get to your feet  
but you're close behind to answer the summons 

Always answering, aren't you?   
Even when you want to ignore, want to be cross,   
want to teach him a lesson 

Still, it shows on your face   
You ask what he wants, complaining, not sure  
if you're more irked at him or yourself 

He accuses you of abandoning him, making a fool out of him

Lies. He doesn't care what other people think.   
He doesn't care what you think   
so long as you're there where he expects you to be

Good boy  
sit in the chair  
stay

They're so alike, she and him   
they want your loyalty but not you as you are  
don't even want you around most of the time  
the pair of them, so smug and superior

You just want a break from feeling  
like you aren't anything without either of them  
you've forgotten who you are without him  
but you really don't want to remember  
because you were broken  
you're still broken

He comes down a step. You do the same. 

No 

He doesn't get to touch you right now  
He doesn't get to try to make this better with pretty words

Then he says something about your wife and how he doesn't care  
and you know that's not true but then he says it  
He loves you

And its the most terrifying thing you've ever heard  
and you once heard a field medic say they were losing you  
and this is worse, it's so much worse

The question tumbles from your lips before you can stop it  
because it's a ruse, and   
how dare he  
how dare he   
How.   
Dare.   
He. 

He says it again and you can't hold on   
to the  
anger  
fear  
doubt  
and you're up the stairs  
standing before him as he leans in  
but you get there first

in this, you want to be there first

it's like fire, you think  
like being trapped under that pyre in the park  
but hotter and of greater consequence  
and you cling to him and   
you want  
you want  
you want

upstairs, the clients wait

you need a moment

he promises he'll be waiting

and you'll follow  
you always follow  
your life is to follow him.


End file.
